Sasuke In the world of Harry Potter
by j13m8
Summary: Sasuke from Naruto finds himself in the world of harry potter, and has to hunt down Itachi, can Harry and friends help prevent his descent into darkness?
1. Chapter 1

A few weeks before Harry, Ron and Hermionie were due to start their sixth year of magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mrs Weasley came into the kitchen, followed by Professor Dumbledore. Harry, Ron and Hermionie looked slightly shocked as they stared at their headmaster, before coming to their senses and greeting him. After all, the Weasley's were part of the Order of the Pheonix, and as head of the order it wasn't unusual for Professor Dumbledore to be giving them information. Harry looked at Hermionie, and was almost certain she was thinking the exact same as him_ 'It's not unusual for Dumbledore to be giving information, but what's important enough for him to come in person to The Burrow, rather than send an owl?'_.

"It appears, that we will be having a guest staying with us until the school year starts" Mrs Weasley announced, jerking Harry and Hermionie out of their thoughts and having their faces match the one of confusion on Ron's.

"Who?" The three chorused as one.

" I think I am best suited to answering that." Said Professor Dumbledore "I have stumbled across a young man who may prove to his be pivotal to winning the war against Voldermort" Mrs Weasley flinched at the sound of the name, the other three were used to referring to the Dark lord by his name.

"Professor Dumbledore" Said Hermionie, rather nervously, the headmaster often had the effect of making you feel you were being constantly analysed "What do you mean? Surely if this person is so important in the war, why haven't we heard of him?"

"Excellent question Miss Granger. I recently received intelligence that there had been a disturbance near one of the most magical sites in England. When I arrived I found a young man, approximately the same age as you three, unconscious. This disturbance was the second in as many months that I had heard about. However the first time this happened, I was engaged in an extremely important task- delivering Harry to The Burrow." Dumbledore explained. "I took him back to Hogwarts and after 13 hours he woke up, and asked firstly where he was and secondly, if I had heard of a man called Itachi Uchiha. Although he was quite eager to leave, due to me having relieved him of the numerous weapons he had while he was unconscious, he grudgingly answered a few of my questions."

"You see, for the past couple of weeks, I have been hearing rumors of a series of particularly unusual murders, one of which was Igor Karkaroff, in which it appeared that it had not been the work of a normal witch or wizard, this was something completely different and all of them were either deserters of the death eaters or had spoken unfavorably of them. By the description I gave him, the man- whose name is Sasuke Uchiha, became extremely animated and claimed this was the work of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. He further insisted that I must give him his weapons back and let him go so he can find him."

"What?" Exclaimed Ron, "You mean that this Itachi guy is murdering people for Voldermort? And his brother wants to find him?"

"Yes." Said Dumbledore simply, "But not for the reason you might expect, he wishes to hunt his brother down in order to kill him."

"Why does he want to do that?" Demanded Ron who, although he may feel like it around Percy, could not imagine actually hurting any of his family.

"I shall let him explain when he is ready. He will be joining Hogwarts and providing the Order of the Phoenix with some of his unique abilities in return for some help in his attempt to locate and kill his brother.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Inquired Harry, who had learnt that Dumbledore only revealed things to people when they had to know.

"Molly has kindly agreed to let him stay at The Burrow for the remaining two weeks of the summer holidays. I would rather that he not start the school year alone. No, much better that he has some friends."

Two days later, the man known as Sasuke Uchiha walked up to the front door of The Burrow and knocked three times. After being greeted by Mrs weasley, he was led up to Bill's old room, where he laid down his small pack and his travelling cloak, and was taken to the Weasley's orchard, where Harry and Hermionie were playing quiddich against Ron and Ginny. Hermionie was dreadful and Ginny good so they were reasonably well matched.

Sasuke watched with interest, instinctively analysing the four of them, observing their behaviors and how they reacted when an opponent went on the offensive and their natural instincts as to whether they would attack or defend. After a couple of minutes, where Mrs Weasley waited patiently next to Sasuke, Harry spotted the newcomer and flew over to meet him.

"Hi, I'm Harry." He extended his hand for Sasuke to shake, the spiky haired teen looked at the offered hand and then shook it carefully. He was then introduced to the other three and they soon got to explaining the world of magic.

After talking, where Sasuke gave very little away but managed to gain fascinating information from the teenagers, they decided to resume playing, Sasuke stated he was content to remain watching as he neither knew the rules or how to ride a broom and after a narrow victory by Ron and Ginny, they all headed back inside, for the British weather had decided to change quickly, and a light drizzle was coming down, likely to turn into a traditional English summer storm.

When Harry awoke the next day he met sasuke while going downstairs, the ninja was coming back from a morning run, 50 times around the Weasley's orchard. This was prehaps one of the easier ways for Harry to discover the remarkable level of exertion that a ninja can withstand, and still function normally. Mere moments after Harry arrived downstairs, the letters from Hogwarts arrived. Mrs Weasley was examining the letters closely a few seconds after the five students.

"Well I don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley much longer now you have these." Sighed Mrs weasley, they all knew she was thinking about the cost of the books and equipment, although she would never say it out loud.

"Sasuke, can I have a word with you please?"Said Hermionie, and the two went outside, while Ron and Harry looked at each other, surprised.

"Although Mrs Weasley will never admit it, they are short on money at the moment." Explained Hermionie, speaking a little faster in her nervousness she continued "Do you have wizarding money? Because if you don't I can-"

"Dumbledore gave me enough to get the things I need." Replied Sasuke cooly, anticipating the rest of Hermionie's sentence, "He insisisted upon it, apparently the school has a fund for orphan wizards and such."

"Brilliant. If you don't mind me asking, where do you come from? Professor Dumbledore wasn't exactly forthcoming with the details."

Sasuke looked at her for a full 10 seconds, weighing up potential risks of this information being available, however his thought process led to the conclusion that by sharing this part of his past enabled him to potentially gain allies, and in this unfarmiliar world, he needed connections to be able to locate Itachi quicker.

"I come from the village of Konohagakure, and a member fo the Uchiha clan, we were one of the most powerful clans in the village, and can trace our ancestry back for many years, to the founding of the village. The two most recent tragedies to befall Konoha are the attack by the Kyuubi- this translates to the nine tailed demon fox. Although this has been the most devestating and disturbing attack on the village as a whole, the Uchiha massacre is the one most painful to me. Walk with me."

"Okay" Replied Hermionie, noticing that Sasuke had been getting more and more twitchy while he was explaining, barely noticable, but Hermionie had keen eyes. They walked towards the rear of the Weasley's orchard, and as they did, Sasuke explained about him coming home to see the corpses of countless Uchiha, and reaching his house to find his brother standing over the bodies of his mother and father. He then detailed how his brother had told him that he was not worth killing and said "If you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life". He could see Hermionie's face getting more and more shocked, and noticed she was fighting tears, however he ignored them.

"What I did after that is much too long and boring to explain properly, basically my goal in life is to becoming strong enough to defeat Itachi. I came to the realisation that training in Konoha was not getting me the results I desired. I left the village and joined under Orochimaru, a powerful shinobi who had managed to kill the previous Hokage- that is the leader and one of the most powerful members of the village. Under his guidance I became much more powerful, until I discovered that I was to become his next vessel for him to occupy, because of the unique gifts of the Uchiha clan."

"Gifts?" Questioned Hermionie, immediately interested in any sort of information that she could obtain about this mysterious man.

"If you're lucky, you won't have to see them in action." Replied Sasuke before continuing "Obviously I did not desire to become his vessel, therefore I left and persued Itachi by myself. Before this however, I had come across a piece of information that Orochimaru had discovered a... Well portal, would be the most accurate way to describe it. He had also found that Itachi went into this portal in pursuit of a shinobi of particulat importance to him. Therefore I followed him and was found uncounsious by Professor Dumbledore. I woke up in Hogwarts and after Dumbledore had explained where I was, we came to our agreement"

"Oh my God I am so sorry." Said Hermionie, shocked by the horror that this man only her age had been through already, and apparently at a loss for words- a very rare occurance.

"Don't look at me like that, I don't want your pity." Stated Sasuke flatly. "I shall have my vengence soon"

A thought struck her. "Can I tell Ron and Harry?"

"If you think they can be trusted" Said Sasuke slowly after a long pause to think, the idea of telling his life another two times did not exactly thrill him.

"I trust Harry and Ron with my life" Said Hermionie confidently. Sasuke merely nodded in acceptance, wondering if it had really been such a good idea to share these details with this girl. He still decided that it had been worth it in order to gain a potential ally and due to his lack of knowledge of the wizarding world, he needed as many allies as he could get. They both turned around and headed back to the burrow, where they went in opposite directions, Sasuke to his tempory bedroom to check his supplies, and Hermionie went to find Harry and Ron to inform them of what Sasuke had told her.

It was at Mrs Weasley's insistence that they waited until the Saturday to go to Diagon Alley, as she wanted Mr Weasley to accompany them. So it was on the second Saturday in August that Sasuke Uchiha found himself about to use magical transport. Although he had never experienced it, he had not expected to be told to step into a fireplace that had roaring green flames inside.


	2. Chapter 2

After the whirling and spinning of the floo network, Sasuke arrived at diagon alley safely, if a little grimy from the soot. The rest of them were waiting, and Mrs Weasley was planning how to fit everything they had to get into one day, while Mr Weasley glared at a seedy looking wizard selling amulets.

"Molly, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkin's," Mr weasley said, finaly taking his eyes off the dodgy looking wizard "why don't those three take Sasuke to get robes and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school books?"

"I don't know..." Said Mrs Weasley anxiously, torn between her desire to get the shopping done and keeping everybody safe.

"Don't worry, Mrs Weasley," Sasuke talked quietly, but everybody listened. "currently, I am the most dangerous person in this street." He then told Mr Weasley that they would meet them all in Flourish and Blotts shortly, beckoned to Harry, Hermionie and Ron to go with him, and walked off into the crowd.

Harry drew level with Sasuke quickly, then heard the Uchiha ask "Where IS Madam Malkin's?" Harry chuckled and told him.

Sasuke noticed that all the witches and wizards going past them had hurried and anxious looks on their faces, and appeared to clump together in groups, barely talking to each other. When he asked Ron about it, he came to understand that it was due to Voldermort being back, and wondered what could be so terrible that an entire nation was in fear.

As they stepped inside, it seemed to be empty, however at the sound of a drawling voice, the three teenagers stiffened slightly, however the comment that the boy with the pale, pointed face and white- blond hair said next seemed to send Harry and Ron over the edge.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Moodblood just walked in"

Wands appeared in Rons and Harrys hands, both pointed at the blond teenager. Sasuke reached calmly into the his kunai pouch and withdrew one, holding it casually by his side, thinking that although Mr and Mrs Weasley had insisted that he leave his katana- his Kusanagi- at The Burrow, he was not defenceless by any means. Sasuke did not say anything during the argument that followed, after all, he did not understand or particularly care about the teenagers issues with each other. The mother and son left, and the wands went away, only when the two previous customers had left his sight, did Sasuke place his kunai away and asked for Hogwarts robes.

Prehaps it was her normal manner, but Madam Malkin was very unsettled when dealing with them, attempted to sell Hermionie wizards dress robes instead of witches, and when she bowed them out of the shop, it was with an air that said she was glad to see the back of them.

On the way to Flourish and Blotts, Harry explained about who Draco Malfoy was, and the term 'Mudblood', Sasuke then understood Ron and Harry's reaction. When they met with Mrs Weasley, they were taken to see the shop that Fred and George Weasley owned. Sasuke found it tiresome, he could imagine Naruto feeling right at home here among the joke items, but he personally found it a way to waste time when they could be training. However when he got to the section devoted to the defence against the forces of darkness, he changed his mind about this place, deciding that the peruvian instant darkness powder could be extremely useful, and he could imagine the shield cloaks being practical ways of defending yourself against enemy jinxes, although when you were as fast as a ninja, they became obselete.

Nevertheless, he bought a small amount of the darkness powder, when he noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermionie were missing, knowing that they would never leave Mr and Mrs Weasley unless it was important, he activated the sharingan and saw something very strange. There was something obscuring his vision, different from anything he had experienced before he couldn't make out details, but knew that it was two males and a female- crouching while they moved out of the shop and into the street. Knowing that the heights were approximately the same as Harry, Ron and Hermionie, he left the shop too and followed them at a safe distance. It appeared that they were following someone too, Draco Malfoy, who had managed to escape his mother, and was now heading down a side street.

Sasuke observed them listening to Malfoy in the shop Borgin and Burkes, and laughed to himself at the pitiful attempt by Hermionie to find out what Draco had been after. As they returned to the shop, Sasuke quickly replaced the clone he had created to interact with the Weasleys at the shop, and placed himself back beside them as Mrs Weasley had just finished buying a small, fluffy creature in a cage for her daughter, Ginny.

After the three teenagers explained away their dissappearance to Mr Weasley, Harry asked Sasuke if he needed to buy a wand, after they had understood that although magic and chakra are similar, but too different to interact fully. Sasuke would therefore be incapeable of using a wand for anything other than sharpening it to stab somebody with. They departed Diagon alley and, again using floo powder, came back to The Burrow.

One morning, Herminonie had problems sleeping, and she was awake and sat at the breakfast table reading 'Advanced Transfiguration', when she noticed Sasuke going out of the back door into the Weasley's orchard, curious as to what he was doing- after all it was 5:30am, she waited for a couple of minutes, dithering on whether she should follow or not. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her, and she slipped out of the back door.

She saw that Sasuke was currently running the full legnth up a tree trunk, he then threw five kunai down, and jumped down to see what he had hit, she noticed that ther were five different species of insects pierced by the kunai. A movement in a bush caught Sasuke's eyes, at a speed so fast she sould not follow it, he threw another kunai into a bush. He returned, holding up a garden gnome.

"What is this?"

"It's a gnome Sasuke, completly harmless. What are you doing up this early?

"I could say the same to you." He paused, then added slowly "I was... going to do some training, however I find it hard to do when there are people watching." This was a lie, but Sasuke did not want to explain the real reason as to why he did not want her to see him training- it would give her too much information. He had concluded that she was about as intelligent as Shikamaru, and if Hermionie knew even 20% of what he could do, she would be able to come up with a way of finding a weakness, and she would know how to exploit it. Although he did not think that she would, one could never be too careful.

He placed the gnome next to the bush it had come from, retrieved his kunai and walked into The Burrow, Hermionie followed him and they talked as they walked.

"So if people don't become ninja, what do they do?"

"Well, firstly, not everyone can- or wants to- become a ninja. Ninjas are almost like the army of our world, we get sent to do missions, either for our country or people put up rewards for animals they want found, or more dangerous things like bodyguarding. The better skilled the ninja, the higher rank mission they can undertake. if they aren't ninjas, they do almost all of the differnet jobs that you have in this world- cooks, teachers, things like that."

He wondered if her questions would ever stop, he was not used to giving long answers, and didn't like it much as it made him feel exposed. However he was not giving information on himself and it meant that he could gather more information about magic, without losing whatever trust she had with him. If there was one thing that was very different here compared with Konoha, it was that people seemed to trust each other much more and readily.

"Wow, I'm sorry if it seems that I am being really nosy, it's just I'm curious about where you come from. It's so different."

"What sort of job do wizards do when they leave school?"

"There are so many different things, for example, many work at the Mistry of Magic, such as Mr Weasley, and Gringotts- that's the wizard bank by the way, takes up a lot of jobs too, Bill works for them as a curse breaker. There are some really dangerous jobs too though, Charlie works with dragons in Romania."

"Dragons? They exist then?"

"Yes, Harry had to go against a Hungarian Horntail two years ago, they are viscious."

"What is it with people and Hary? They treat him as if he is a celebrity, I was told that he had something important to do with Voldermort, but I was not told any specefics."

Hermionie explained all about Harry's past encounters with the dark lord, and by the time she had finished, Mr Weasley came downstairs, followed shortly by Mrs Weasly, who started making breakfast for the other sleepy teenagers that she had just woken up. Sasuke volunteered to help her, although this was something that he would not usually do under any circumstances, he felt like he should repay her in one way or another for housing him. He paused for a minute, thinking that he must be going soft, then shook the errant thought out of his head and started helping.

The next week went quickly for Sasuke, he learned more about the origins of magic, and spent most of his time either outside, keeping himself from getting rusty- he must get a sparring partner, training at midnight was good for keeping a low profile, but meant he could only practice basic skills- or reading the numerous amount of books that either Hermionie had let him borrow, or the school books he had bought in Diagon Alley last Saturday. September the first arrived.

They were Whisked quickly in one of the ministry cars- due to Harry's status, however he had said it was unnecessary, but nobody listened. Sasuke was feeling very unfomfortable in the muggle clothing that Mr Weasley had given him, a long sleeved shirt and jeans did not feel good compared to his normal clothes.

At Kings Cross they were met by a group of stony faced Aurors, Hermionie had explained to him what they were and what they did. Sasuke was intriegued, and wanted to test himself against the best the ministry had to offer, but knew it was not the time. Mr Weasley suggested that they go in pairs, and the first Auror grabbed Harry's elbow and atttempted to march him the remaining 10 yards to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"I can walk, thanks." Said Harry irritably, and shook him off, the Auror merely placed his hand on Harry's shoulder instead and they walked through the barrier. Sasuke was getting used to magic by now, but still found it fascinating, he had not come accross anything like this before, although he supposed that is why it is called magic.

An Auror grabbed his arm also, immediately the unfortunate man found himself flying through the barrier, due to Sasuke using an extremely effective taijutsu throw to stop the annoying physical contact. He calmly walked through the barrier and when he looked down at the Auror on the floor as he was still trying to work out what had happend. He and Harry loaded their things into the same compartment, Ginny said she had to meet Dean. Ron and Hermionie were in the prefects carriages, although they said they would be back shortly. They both changed into their school robes, Sasuke was pleased to find that the robes concealed all the storage pouches for shiruken, kunai and all the other equipment that he needed, except his Katana, which wsas too large and would just arouse unwanted questions.

A round faced boy and a girl with dirty blond hair joined them, and they were introduced as Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Sasuke was slightly surprised when the girl pulled out what he was told were Spectrespecs, and began reading her magazine, looking like a multicoloured, demented owl. Neville was discussing O.W.L results with Harry, although Sasuke noticed that Harry seemed as if his mind was elsewhere. A while later the door was opened and a girl whop intorduced herself as Romilda Vane.

"Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with _them,_" She said the last part in a stage whisper.

"They're friends of mine" Said Harry coldly.

"Oh, oh, ok" said the girl, and withdrew.

Harry then spent a while trying to convince Luna and Neville that they were cool, Sasuke just ignored the girl, his thoughts were centred around how best to get Dumbledore to speed up in lowering Voldermorts defences enough for Sasuke to be able to avenge his clan. Just thinking about Itachi made Sasuke's blood boil with hatred, however on the outside he remained just as impassive as ever, with the exception of a couple of tendons in his neck standing out.

Ron and Hermionie joined them later on and the rest of the train journey was uneventful, apart from Harry, Neville and Sasuke all recieving invitations to a lunch in compartment C. Harry and Neville went, Sasuke stayed where he was, he did not feel like having lunch with Slughorn, Professor Dumbledore had described his habit of collecting people and Sasuke wanted nothing to do with him.

They arrived at Hogwarts and were taken onto a carriage, that was being pulled along by a creature that looked like an unourished hourse with leathery wings. They went into the main hall, and Sasuke went to the Gryffindoor table, he was told that he would be an exchange student from Japan, as his features resembled that country more than any others in this world.

After the sorting, they ate delecious food that had appeared seemingly from nowhere, Ron was halfway through his steak and kidney pie, when there was some muttering and Harry walked over to them, his nose had bood all over it.

"Where've you- blimey, what've you done to your face?" said Ron

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Replied Harry, picking up a spoon and looking at his reflection in it.

After Hermionie had got the blood off it, and they had assurred Harry it was looking normal, Sasuke asked quietly

"Who did it?"

"I'll tell you later." Was the quick reply, unerstandable due to the large amount of people staring at them, including the translucent ghost that was floating over Ron's shoulder. There followed a small discussion which ended in Ron insulting the ghost and nick floating away indignantly towards the far end of the table.

At that moment Dumbledore stood up, arms out wide and a smile upon his face, as if he wished to embrace the entire hall.

"To our new students, welcome; to our old students, welcome back."

Mutters swept the hall, as they saw the sight of Dumbledores withered and blackened hand. Hermionie, Harry and Ron wondered aloud why Madam Pomfrey hadn't fixed it.

"...and Mr Filch has asked me to inform you of a blanket ban on any items bought from the shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn, an old colleague of mine who has agreed to take up his old post of Potions Master."

"Potions... but you said he was doing Defence Against the Dark Arts Harry."

"I thought he was"

Dumbledore continued as if there had been no interupion only after silence had fallen.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile will be taking over the positon of Defence Against the Dark Arts"

There was a cry of outrage from Harry and muttering from everybody else. Harry then apparently looked on his version of the bright side and said that Snape would be gone by the end of the year. At Sasuke's perplexed look, they explained that the job was jinxed. Prefessor Dumbledore then delivered a speech about Voldermort being back at large, everybody was paying attention, except for Malfoy, who was making his fork levitate with his wand, looking bored.

"... I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and each others safety." Dumbledore concluded, surveying the hall over his half moon spectacles. "But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possible wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well- rested for your lesssons tomorrow,. Let us say goodnight. Pip pip."


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke was woken next morning by Ron and Harry going downstairs to breakfast in the Great Hall. He was not used to having such a comfortable bed to sleep in, his quaters with Orochimaru were basic, although it was much better than the shared cell most of the other people Orochimaru had kept prisoner had to live in. He too went down to breakfast, and ate in silence, until he joined the back of the queue in front of Professor McGonagall to collect their timetables.

"...Take Charms, and I shall drop Augusta a line reminding her that just because she failed _her_ charms OWL, the subject is not necessarily worthless." She was saying, and she tapped a blank timetable with the tip of her wand and handed it, now carrying details of his new classes, to Neville.

"Now, Sasuke Uchia- we have Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Art, Potions and Muggle Studies." Sasuke merely nodded in confirmation.

"Also, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to inform you" Said Professor McGonagall in a much quieter voice than before, "that during your stay at Hogwarts, you will please obey the rules like the other pupils, so as to avoid unnecessary attention while we investigate You- Know- Who's recently aquired...partner"

Sasuke grimaced, the idea of Voldermort being as powerful as Itachi was daunting, however having more time to become familiar with this world would definetly prove to be beneficial, although if the old woman thought that he would stay cooped up in the castle whilst his brother was outside, she had another thing coming.

She handed him his timetable and moved onto Harry, Sasuke walked over to Ron- Hermionie had left to go to her first lessson and they were the only students in the Great Hall. Ron looked at the subjects Sasuke had on his timetable, noticing that almost all the subjects rarely required the use of a wand, except for Defence Against the Dark Arts, however that was essential for Sasuke to know what he would be up against when he hunted his brother.

"Why muggle studies though?" He inquired.

"Because if I have to live in the muggle world for any period of time..."

"You'll need to know how to blend in." Finished harry, walking over with his completed timetable. "What have you got now?"

"Look," Said Ron delightedly, gazing at his timetable, "we've got a free period now... and a free period after break... and after lunch... _excellent!_"

They went to the common room, which only had a few seventh years, Harry saw somebody he knew and started talking about Quiddich, Sasuke knew he was the captain of the Gryffindor house and he had seen that he was the best when they were playing in the Weasley's orchard. Something flew past his ear, Ron had been playing with a frisbee that had fangs, it flew around, snapping at the curtains, while Hermionie's cat jumped, trying to catch it. Sasuke took a run in the grounds, and an hour later, Harry, Sasuke and Ron met up with Hermionie outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Snape opened the classroom door, and they went into the dark room silently. Sasuke noticed the posters of people, each of them in incredible pain or having gruesome injuries. To Sasuke, Snape looked like someone who would be capable of doing anything necessary to get the job done. Snape then gave his opinion on their past teachers, and then talked about battling the dark arts, how it was 'many, varied, ever changing and eternal'. After this, he informed them that they would be performing non-verbal spells, and set them in pairs.

"As there is an odd number," Snape said "you will attempt to repel my jinxes, Mr Uchiha." He then added in a quieter voice, "Professor Dumbledore has informed me as to why you are here, and you need to know if you can battle a wizard, or multiple enemies who have magical powers."

This left Sasuke wondering just how many people in this castle knew about him, he must talk to the old man, the more people that knew, the easier that Voldermort- or worse, Itachi- could find him. He was left little time to ponder this, because at that moment, Snape shouted for the class to begin, and everybody was suddenly concentrating at the person opposite them. Sasuke took off his cloak, revealing the katana he had managed to keep hidden underneath, and prepared himself.

Snape's first jinx flew straight at Sasuke without warning, he dodged it swiftly, taking note of how quick they flew, he allowed Snape to attack him a few more times, interested to see if the curses travelled at different speeds or not, until suddenly a burst of fire flew out of Snape's wand, going directly towards Sasuke's face.

Performing the body flicker technique, Sasuke appeared in mid air behind Snape, and placed a kunai in front of his throat, suddenly, he was blasted off his feet. Snape had not uttered a word and Sasuke was now against the wall. However Snape soon found his wand taken, and there was another Sasuke holding it in one hand, with his katana poised in the other. When Snape looked back at the wall, there was nothing but a wisp of smoke where previously there had been his student.

Sasuke had used the cover of the fire Snape had created to make a clone and while the clone was thrown into the wall, Sasuke simply dropped from the ceiling, where he had been using chakra in his feet to keep him there, much like the training exercises that they had done running up trees as part of team 7. Snape had been looking towards the clone that should have been crumpled against the wall, and it had been child's play to take the wand and indicate that the match was over.

Sasuke turned to see the whole class looking at them both, many of them had not noticed their fight until the clone was slammed into the wall, as that had been the only sound their battle had made. Therefore they had not seen two Sasuke's, and thought that Snape had been defeated by a student with a sword. Harry, Ron and Hermionie were the exceptions though. The boys had decided not to try non- verbal spells just yet, and were very interested in seeing, firstly what Sasuke could do, and secondly, if Snape was going to get humiliated. Hermionie was partnering Neville, and she was poised to defend against his jinx- if it would ever come. She had been looking just over Neville's shoulder at the back of the classroom, watching the fight with interest.

"That, Mr Uchiha," Said Snape in his calmest- and most dangerous voice "is assault upon a teacher and will therefore require you to have detention with me this Saturday evening, and mabye more if I feel it is necessary. Now please read chapter 6 of the book, while I attempt to give these gaping morons some knowledge."

At this, the class remembered they were suppossed to be practicing non- verbal spells, and got back to work. Snape prowled around the classroom for a while, commenting on everybody's lack of effort, however he said nothing to Hermionie, who had been able to repel Neville's muttered Jelly- Legs jinx without saying a word. Harry had a disagreement with snape and was soon told he would be joining Sasuke in detention Saturday night, and the class was dismissed. As they walked out, Hermionie went to Sasuke- who now had his cloak back on and his katana concealed, and asked him about how he was able to do these things she had never seen before. All she recieved in reply was a mutter about it being Genin level, and he vanished into the crowd heading towards the Great Hall for break.

Sasuke rejoined them outside the potions classroom, and they all got a table together around a gold coloured cauldron, what Sasuke smelt, he couldn't put his finger on, however he found that he, like Ron, Harry and Hermionie, were breathing slowly and deeply. Although whatever potion was inside the cauldron did not seem to be affecting him, Sasuke still felt nervous about the fact that it could have an affect upon him without it even touching his skin, let alone him drinking it. He listened intently as Slughorn proceeded to ask the class what potions did what, although Hermionie could gave him the answer every time and he looked suitably impressed. The potion that got everybody's attention was the small amount of Felix Felicis- liquid luck. Sasuke was interested, but did not expect to win the prize, due to this being the first time that he had ever mixed a potion. He had, however, read the book and understood the basic concepts of making potions, so he shouldn't be totally useless.

When the hour was up, his draught of living death had not gone as spectacularly bad as Ron's, which now resembled tar, but was no way near the level of Hermionie's, or Harry's, which Slughorn proclaimed the winner, and they packed up and left. Harry then revealed, once they had gotten away from the annoying presence of Malfoy, that his book had been written in and he had used the alternative instructions written inside. While Ron was moaning about his bad luck in not getting that one, Sasuke studied the range of food that was on offer, and chose the ones that most resembled the food back- was home the right word? Certainly, after the atrocities that Itachi had committed, he had never felt any attachment to a particular place in the world, but he could not think of another word to describe his room in Orochimaru's lair- apart from a prison.

The food tasted nice, although Sasuke did not particularly care for the flavour, more the nutrition that it offered him. After lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermionie had a free period, but Sasuke had Care of Magical Creatures, so he left to go to the hut where the three had told him Hagrid would be. He arrived to see a giant of a man, with a bushy black beard and a kind looking face, although Sasuke didn't doubt that the man was possible of doing a lot of damage, if he so wished, with hands the size of spades.

"Alrigh'? We'll just wait for the others, and then we can get started."

"Okay, but Harry, Ron and Hermionie have told me to say sorry that they aren't taking your lessons, they did not have room in their timetables, but they will visist you soon and explain further." At this Hagrids face, although covered in black bushy hair, fell visibly. Sasuke decided to ask something that had been interesting him since he had arrived at Hogwarts. "What are those creatures that pull the carriages?

"You can see 'em?" Asked Hagrid, his momentary surprise causing him to forget about Harry, Ron and Hermionie not being here.

"Is that strange?" Wondered Sasuke.

"People can only see thestrals if they have seen death. Reckon I'm the only one in Britain to have got 'em trained." Hagrid. added proudly. "They're dead clever an' useful, 'tho this lot usually jus' pull the school carriages, unless Dumbledore has a long journey an' don' want to apparate"

Hagrid then showed Sasuke the thesterals, reminding him that if he got seperated, not to stray from the path, before promptly leaving said path and them made a loud noise and waited. After about a miute and a half, two of them turned up. Hagrid then got to explaining about their diet, how they hunted and all that Hagrid thought Sasuke would need to know for his NEWT'S- although Sasuke desperately hoped that he would not be around to take them.

Things continued in this way for the rest of the week, Harry was confirmed as the best in potions and Slughorn absolutely fawned on him, Hermionie, on the other hand, ploughed on withh what she called the 'officcial' instructions, however it was constantly yeilding poorer results than that of Harry, and she became increasingly bad tempered whenever the book or the Half Blood Prince's. Harry, Ron and Hermionie appeared to be trusting Sasuke more and more. Apart from his ability to absorb information like a sponge, his fast reactions and stregnth also came in handy during an incident while they were in Herbology.

Sasuke was at the other end of the greenhouse at the time, getting more dragon dung- Professor Sprout's preferred type of fertiliser- he noticed Ron and Harry with their hands around Hermionie's throat, decided that it was very unlikely for the two of them to attempt to murder their friend n the middle of a class, and rushed over. They had been warned the plant they were working with was dangerous and it was to be expected considering the level they were studying at. He quickly sliced the plant with his kunai, and Hermionie began breathing again. After this, Ron, Harry and Herimionie trusted him with almost everything.

Harry had recieved instructions for an appointment with Professor Dumbledore, so his detention with snape would be on the next saturday instead. Sasuke meanwhile had to battle against his pride to attend his first detention. He had never experienced this at the academy before as it was usually Naruto and people like him who were kept behind.

Sasuke finished his detention late, and decided to pay the headmaster a visit to clear up just how many people in this blasted castle knew about him. It was childs play for him to use the trees next to the castle walls to jump to the window of the headmasters room, and to fully open the already ajar pane of glass. He was forced to take this route due to him not knowing how to access Dumbledore's office the usual way. If the headmaster was surprised to look up from his papers to find a man standing in front of the window, he did not show it.

"Ah Sasuke, what brings you here so late?" He said as he surveyed the Uchiha over his half moon lenses.

"Just how many people know about me?"

"Well, there is Professors Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, Slughorn and Harry, Ron and Hermionie. And me of course" Replied Dumbledore calmly, still studying Sasuke intently. "If I may ask, how did you climb the up here? There are anti-intruder jinxes on all of the walls."

"Yes, I realised when my first attempt didn't work. I used the trees, however a normal person cannot jump as far as me and therefore will not be able to access this room."

Dumbledore merely shook his head in exasperation, as Sasuke left by the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Hermionie predicted, the sixth year's free periods were not the hours of blissful relaxation that Ron had envisioned, but chances to attempt to catch up with the mountain of work that was being set. From other students moanings, Sasuke gathered that this amount of work was not the norm, however he was having little problems with it, just like at the academy he was managing to complete work quicker than the other students, he also had chance to keep his taijutsu perfected with Hagrid, who merely shrugged off his blows, and was much quicker than apperances would suggest, meaning that Sasuke had to be ready for a retaliatory strike as soon as he had hit.

Harry, Ron and Hermionie were planning to visit Hagrid after the Quiddich trials, Sasuke sat and watched as the prospective members attempted to get a place on the team, there were a few jokers- and some who weren't even from Gryffindor house- who had merely come along because of Harry's celebrity- like status. He was talking to Hermionie, when he noticed her being slightly distant and looking almost constantly at Ron, who was waiting for the start of keeper tryouts. Both Sasuke and Hermionie could distinctly hear another boy talking loudly about everyone who tried out, and cirticising them constantly. He was especially rude about Ginny and the beaters.

When it came to his turn to try for the keeper position, he managed to save 4 out of 5. On the fith one he had managed to zoom into the completly opposite direction. This was due to the spell that Hermionie had shot at him, when he raised his eyebrows questioningly, she spoke very quickly, saying that he had a bad attitude and Harry wouldn't want him on the team, and that they were late for Hagrids as it is, and time wasted deciding who was better between him and Ron took away from the time that Harry and Ron could be studying. She didn't have to worry about there being a hard time deciding between them, because Ron saved all five and was given the position.

After Harry had congratulated his new team, they set off to Hagrids, the other three began to talk about the quiddich trials, and who they knew had been selected for the other houses. Sasuke, however, stayed quiet. His thoughts were filled with how he was going to practice and develop his new ninjutsu- in theory it would work but he wanted to be sure before trying it, he also needed to find somewhere to practice without anyone noticing.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he barely noticed they had reached Hagrid's hut, until he heard Hagrid's shouted warning to Harry that the hippogriff would have his fingers. Then something very strange happened, Hagrid looked at Harry, Ron and Hermionie for 2 seconds, then span around and dissappeared into his hut. He apppeared not to have noticed Sasuke at all.

Sasuke, deciding that this would be sometthing the others needed to settle alone, sat down under a tree and watched the proceedings, it wasn't pretty but after a lot of shouting on Hagrids part after Harry threatened to blast the door down, they were let in while Hagrids muttered darkly under his breath.

Hagrid busied himself with the kettle, still muttering, he practicallythrew down a plate of rock cakes- Harry, Ron and Hermionie didn't touch them, as Sasuke took an experimental bite Herrmionie opened her mouth in warning, but it was too late and he felt something in his jaw make a loud crack. Gingerly, he placed the rest of the cake down,and attempted to chew the piece that was in his mouth, after about 2 minutes of chewing it was of reasonable proportions to swallow. Meanwhile Ron was helping himself to tea, when his elbow knocked into a large bucket standing in a corner that none of them had noticed until now, especially as there was a loud squelching sound. The bucket was full of what looked like foot-long maggots;slimy, white and writhing.

"What are they, Hagrid?" Asked Harry, not quite concealing the sound of revultion in his voice.

"Jus' giant grubs" Said Hagrid.

"And they grow into...?" Said Ron, looking very apprehensive.

"They won' grow into nuthin'," Said Hagrid, "I got 'em ter feed ter Aragog."

And without warning, he burst into tears.

"Hagrid!" Cried Hermionie, running over (the long way to avoid the bucket of maggots) and putting her arms around his shaking shoulders.

"It's him..." Gulped Hagrid "It's Aragog... I think he's dyin'... he got ill over the the summer an' he's not gettin' better... I don' know what I'll do if he... if he... we've bin together so long..."

Sasuke turned to Ron and whispered "What's Aragog?"

"A spider that's twice Hagrids size," Ron replied "it lives in the forest with it's family. We bumped into it in our second year and it told it's family to eat us."

"Okay, what-" But Sasuke stopped in mid sentence, because then Dumbledore opened the door to Hagrids hut.

"Alrigh' professor, how-" Started Hagrid cheerfully, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Sasuke, come with me." He spoke very quickly, and when Sasuke didn't move immediately "Quickly!"

When he and Sasuke had left Hagrids, Dumbledore made long striding steps, almost a run, Sasuke was surprised at how quick he moved for an old man.

"There are a group of men at the entrance to the school, they attempted to gain access before a group of aurors came, then they started fighting, but using something that is certainly not magic, so I thought you would be best to deal with them"

"How long has it been since they started fighting?"

"About 2 minutes."

"You're cutting it very fine Dumbledore" Replied Sasuke, and then he saw the entrance- and the amount of blood coming from one of the aurors was all he needed to see to know what he was dealing with.

There were 5 men, all bearing the signs of being 'treated' at the hideout where Karin had perfected the cursed seal for Orochimaru, these men were nothing more than cast-offs, disposable. Orochimaru had most likely sent them as a test to see the effects of travelling to this world, he wasn't going to send anyone more valuable if there were unpleasnt side-effects, although he would need one person to report back to him if it was safe, there was probably a sixth man somewhere, watching.

They caught sight of him, and two picked up the aurors they were fighting and threw them against nearby trees. They then started heading for Sasuke. One withdrew 2 kunais, and another took a number of shiruken, both were poised to throw. Sasuke looked at the aurors on the ground and felt hatred rise in his chest- hatred for the people in front of him and for those in the world he had left behind that were still after him. His cursed seal began to hurt as it responded to his anger and started to forcefully extract his chakra, he let it and discarded his cloak, allowing the seal to get to the extreme of stage one, and then stopped it before it could begin stage 2. He could feel the power rushing through his veins, burning to match his hatred as it coarsed through every fibre of his body- but he knew this power was different to those in front of him. He could control it, he could mould it to his desire. He had command of his power, unlike those before him.

Four shiruken and two kunai's were speeding towards him, their blades spinning, they glinted in the sun for a split second before they were batted away effortlessly by his katana. Then, using the body flicker technique, he was behind them and their heads were no longer attached to their bodies. The whole encounter had lasted seconds.

He ordered Dumbledore to take the aurors up to the hospital wing and sped towards the forest, the most likely place for anyone to hide and observe. He was unable to find anyone however- he could not sense chakra but prehaps the observer was clumsy and (s)he had made a mistake. Half an hour he came to the conclusion that whoever the observer was- if there was one- they were too good for him to be discovered. After he retrieved his school cloak, Sasuke decided to go back to the castle and inform Dumbledore of what he suspected, and what may be coming. _This may be my fight, _Sasuke thought _but it's his pupils that may be in danger if more people come. _He allowed his feet to guide him towards Dumbledore's office, stated acid pops as the password, travelled up the staircase and, after knocking, entered.

The headmaster looked incredibly tired, it was striking how the man whom almost all the wizarding world respected and viewed as a figure of authourity, strength and wisdom could appear so fragile in that moment. However the moment Dumbledore spoke, it was clear that the lack of sleep did not matter to him in the slightest compared to the potential danger he felt his school to be in.

"Where did you go Sasuke? What did you find?"

"I think there may be another person out there, but I couldn't find them in the forest and the amount of time it has taken me to look, they will be long gone by now."

"Gone where?"

"Back to where they got in," Sasuke had never been interested where he had appeared in this world, Itachi was here and that was all the reason he needed to stay. But now there was a need to know where the enemies would be coming from. "where did you find me Dumbledore?"

"You appeared on the outskirts of London, and from the report handed to me so did Itachi- but on the opposite side of the city. However the men all appeared at another point miles away from where you were both... delivered."

"This means that the next lot of them could appear anywhere..."

"Meaning it is impossible to predict where they will arrive and therefore impossible to place suitable preventative measures." Finished Dumbledore, frowning. "Any theories on how they will get back?"

"Orochimaru must have built a base similar to that on my world on which they can return. To find that would be very useful."

"Yes you're right, however we cannot spare any personell at the moment. I shall think about it. If I may make a suggestion, get some sleep and come up tomorrow evening at 10 o'clock, I should be free by then, and you can tell me more about Orochimaru. I will not press you for information now if you do not think there is any immediate danger."

Saying nothing, Sasuke exited the room. He was wrapped up in his thoughts so much he only realised where he was when the fat lady asked him for the password. Giving it, he climbed through the portrait hole, and saw the common room was empty except for Harry, Ron and Hermionie who were sat next to the fire and talking quietly, but they stopped when they noticed him.

"Where have you been?" Asked Ron, not noticing the look Hermionie threw him, which clearly indicated that Ron should not have asked.

Sasuke sat down in a spare armchair, drawing his cloak around him despite the warmth of the fire in front of him, with his head looking down. He suddenly felt tired, and there was something different, was there a hint of guilt inside of him? He pushed the almost alien feeling to one side and looked up at the three people who were looking back at him, he knew that all three possessed great inner stregnth and, just like he was set upon the path he was walking, he knew they would not waver or deviate from their own. Potter reminded him of Naruto, both parents killed by evil, but neither of them could understand even a little of his hatred. They did not know what it was like to have all their bonds shattered by someone they had trusted all their life. He caught himself wishing that he could be like them too, searching for Itachi but without hatred, merely the determination that they possessed. As soon as he thought this, Sasuke quickly smoothed his face and answered.

"Some people tried to get into Hogwarts. I stopped them."

" Who?" Asked Hermionie, intrigued despite her reluctance to probe too much into Sasuke's life, what he had already told her meant she thought this was a subject upon which she must tread lightly.

"Nobody of importance, but more may be coming."

"When" It was Harry's turn to ask this time.

"No idea."

"Why?" Ron again.

"To take me back. I have unfinished business with someone back..." There was no other word for it. "home."

"What happened?" Harry.

"long story, I'll tell you all later."

And after saying that, he got up from his armchair and went upstairs to his dormitory, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermionie by the last glowing embers in the fireplace.

Authors Note:

So sorry for the long time this has taken, and it looks like the next chapter may take a while also. The reason this has been so long in the making is mostly due to very important exams that I will be trying not to sleep through in January. Concequently that has had a large impact upon the amount of time I have had to spend on this, however if people enjoy it I will endevor to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Merry Christmas.


End file.
